Complementary oligonucleotide sequences are promising therapeutic agents and useful research tools in elucidating gene functions. However, prior art oligonucleotide molecules suffer from several problems that may impede their clinical development, and frequently make it difficult to achieve intended efficient inhibition of gene expression (including protein synthesis) using such compositions in vivo.
A major problem has been the delivery of these compounds to cells and tissues. Conventional double-stranded RNAi compounds, 19-29 bases long, form a highly negatively-charged rigid helix of approximately 1.5 by 10-15 nm in size. This rod type molecule cannot get through the cell-membrane and as a result has very limited efficacy both in vitro and in vivo. As a result, all conventional RNAi compounds require some kind of a delivery vehicle to promote their tissue distribution and cellular uptake. This is considered to be a major limitation of the RNAi technology.
There have been previous attempts to apply chemical modifications to oligonucleotides to improve their cellular uptake properties. One such modification was the attachment of a cholesterol molecule to the oligonucleotide. A first report on this approach was by Letsinger et al., in 1989. Subsequently, ISIS Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (Carlsbad, Calif.) reported on more advanced techniques in attaching the cholesterol molecule to the oligonucleotide (Manoharan, 1992).
With the discovery of siRNAs in the late nineties, similar types of modifications were attempted on these molecules to enhance their delivery profiles. Cholesterol molecules conjugated to slightly modified (Soutschek, 2004) and heavily modified (Wolfrum, 2007) siRNAs appeared in the literature. Yamada et al., 2008 also reported on the use of advanced linker chemistries which further improved cholesterol mediated uptake of siRNAs. In spite of all this effort, the uptake of these types of compounds appears to be inhibited in the presence of biological fluids resulting in highly limited efficacy in gene silencing in vivo, limiting the applicability of these compounds in a clinical setting.